Misunderstanding
by MereWhispers
Summary: 【complete】DHr. EWE? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have had a severe misunderstanding due his to owls that she hasn't answered. Hermione attempts to rectify things, once she has gone through the letters. But - that's it, you see. 'Going through' them is a lengthy job. [There's a catch. Please have a look at the note situated before the Prologue.] DAILY UPDATES.
1. zero

_Hello._

 _This is a new concept. PLEASE support me with this one!_

 _So._

 _This story is complete; 30 chapters in total - after this Prologue - the Epilogue included. The catch? Well. Each chapter is a **100 words, Drabble**._

 _Yay, or nay?_

* * *

 **zero**

* * *

"Gah! Thank _Merlin_ , you're back! My owl treats had finished. One owl a _day_? _Gah_!"

Hermione stopped dead, brows arched at her landlady. " _Owls_ , Martha?"

The old woman nodded. "I kept the first two away; tried opening the third. It became a howler," she mimicked: " _You are not Hermione Granger! Get away!_ "

Hermione gulped. "Charmed to my touch… And… They're _not_ howlers?"

Martha shook her head. " _Letters_ , my dear."

Hermione gaped at the twenty-something envelopes. "Who did you say they were from?"

"I _didn't_." Martha smiled.

Hermione picked the first letter up.

 **'Dear Miss Granger'**

 **-Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 **(Auror Office)**

* * *

 _Next will be Draco's first letter. I'll update this daily._

 _Reviews!_

 _xoxo_

 _Aishwarya._


	2. one

_I'm keeping a promise, for_ once _! Khi khi._

 _Thanks a bucket to the **six** followers, the **one** who added this into their favourites, and the **one** gorgeous reviewer._

 _Letter number one, here._

* * *

 **one**

* * *

Hermione,

Hey!

To be honest, I'm not really sure how to go about what I'm intending to write, here.

I missed you over the weekend, you know. I mean, we all did.

This isn't gonna work like this, is it? I'll have to spell it out.

Alright. Don't tear this down after you read that magical revelation, okay?

Here-

I really like you Hermione. Would you like to go out with me?

THERE!

I did it. And if you're still reading this, then know that I'm giving you that goofy grin of mine that makes me look good.

Love,

Draco.

* * *

 _Review, review!_

 _xo_

 _Aishwarya._


	3. two

_Hello._

 _Thanks to dear lovely followers._

 _I'm glad you're interested **sinistersmile14**. And, 'please be patient', is all I can say. The complete back-story will unravel through these letters in itself. Don't need no extra-notes to give ya, y'all 'll see! (Imitates Ludacris, but falls flat on ass.)_

* * *

 **two**

* * *

Hermione,

I expected a response yesterday. But never mind. I understand that this must be difficult.

I can't express how nervous I was when I wrote that letter, you know? I mean, I WROTE my feelings down instead of saying it to your face... That's telling enough.

Anyways.

I'm still awaiting a response. But, you know, I'm not against your smothering me with kisses when you see me tomorrow…

KIDDING!

Wishful thinking, apparently.

Well. Despite no project on our head, I'd be definitely popping into your office tomorrow. I've missed you these two days.

Have a nice Sunday!

Love,

Draco.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _xo_

 _Aishwarya._


	4. three

_Hey._

 _I realised that the entirety of this fic isn't going to be Humour. There's plenty of Angst, too. So I've changed the genre to 'Romance', only._

* * *

 **three**

* * *

Hermione,

You're worrying me. Why didn't you turn up to the office, today?

I visited it thrice before lunch and sat there for the entire time after it. Potter didn't know you weren't here. Why didn't you tell Potter?

Are you okay?

Is this about my confession?

I told you about my less-than-platonic feelings, because I didn't want you to be blindfolded. I needed you to know that when I look at your breasts, I'm not appreciating your new top. I'm actually imagining your creamy globes in my mouth.

Creepy much? Well, I'm merely being honest...

Respond soon.

Love,

Draco.

* * *

 _Please Review!_

 _xoxo_

 _Aishwarya._


	5. four

_Sorry, sorry! I slept all day and forgot to update._

* * *

 **four**

* * *

Hermione,

What's wrong? Even Potter was worried today.

Being your partner has gotten me in high demand. The entire Auror office was visiting me through the day to see if I knew about their best employee.

I didn't.

And I feel awful that I don't. Because I know WHY you've gotten yourself hidden.

Hermione - I'm sorry, okay?

I wasn't meaning to scare you off. I already told you that I wanted you to have an idea about my lustful musings about you.

Pardon me, please, and don't take it out like this. Turn up to the office.

Love always,

Draco.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	6. five

_I SCREWED UP!_

 _Sorry, people, I have completely screwed up with chapters fifth and sixth, here. I mean, I skipped the actual chapter five and posted the supposed chapter six, instead._

 _Just casually, I was scrolling through the document in my cellphone, and I realised that there were actually 29 chapters, here, instead of the 30 that there should have been._

 _I spent days searching through my computer system, and then discovered this._

 _APOLOGIES!_

 _PS. This is why I shouldn't wait and complete the entire story before posting. I feel like such a fool! :/_

* * *

 **five**

* * *

Hermione,

I'm worried sick.

WHERE ARE YOU?

Potter checked at your house - you weren't there.

Have I hurt you? Do you think I've tainted our friendship?

If you do, then please punish me some other way. Not like this. Not by going away.

I miss you, Hermione. Trust me, I really do.

Mother has been calling over "eligible" witches at tea, and I'm not getting to have a laugh about it. Because, guess what? The person who mocks at them is AWOL!

I don't even know where you live, or I'd wait at your doorsteps.

I'm freaking out.

Yours,  
Draco.

* * *

 _Next three coming up in a day, to compensate._

 _xo_

 _Aishwarya._


	7. six

_Tada!_

* * *

 **six**

* * *

Hermione,

Isn't this a bit too much?

Me and Potter were visited by Potter's she-Weasley, today. She hasn't a clue about you.

You haven't met any Weasley - except Potter's fiancee - since a YEAR? Your breakup with the Weasel-King was that bad? I thought you said, 'peaceful separation because you didn't fit'. You lied to me?

Hermione, this is too much.

You know, we don't even know if you're in the Wizarding world, at all. Because if you're not, then none of is reaching you!

But what business would you have in the Muggle world, anyways?

This is killing me…

Draco.

* * *

 _This website is being weirdly nasty to me! :/_

 _xAishwarya._

* * *

 **KINDLY CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR AN IMPORTANT NOTE.**


	8. seven

_Yolo!_

* * *

 **seven**

* * *

Hermione,

Mother invited Astoria Greengrass for tea, today. The twat attempted everything she could to impress mother. Sadly, mother seems impressed.

I've told her to back-off, though. I'm not into marriages, just yet - as I've told you - and TOTALLY out of "betrothals"!

I visited Flourish and Blotts. I've purchased 'Merchants and Merchandise', the novel you were dying to get registered on the booking list of which. Malfoy resources - it's in my ownership, now.

I want to gift it to you. Come back.

Potter has launched a search committee. She-Weasley owled the remaining Weasleys in Kazakhstan. I have no hopes.

Draco.

* * *

 _I'm ECSTATIC, absolutely, that some people are really liking this idea! Thanks a ton!_

 _xAishwarya._


	9. eight

**eight**

* * *

Hermione,

GEORGE WEASLEY?!

What are you doing with HIM, Hermione?

Do you have any idea how terrified we have been while you were "vacationing" away with that Weasley spawn?

WHERE ARE YOU?

Molly Weasley's letter described how she thought of George Weasley being a family traitor - following she-Weasley's footsteps - by associating with you after what all you've done to the Weasel-Bee.

What DID you do to him?

And what on earth are you with George Weasley, for?

Potter and his fiancee know something; they won't tell me. All search missions have been disbanded.

I don't know what to think.

Draco.

* * *

 _Do you know what to think? Khi khi. TWIST!_

 _Review, review!_

 _xAishwarya._


	10. nine

_Dear **General Crow,** I'm really floored by your enthusiasm (REALLY!), but please know that you'll have to be patient with this story. I'm promising that not a single question of yours would remain unattended after the thirty chapters are all posted._

 _Draco is slightly OOC, but I'll blame it on his being partnered with Hermione since quite a long time. Also, there sh_ _ould have been a back-story leading up to this story, beginning at the War's end - but there isn't. Hence, the slight confusion about the way people are behaving, here._

* * *

 **nine**

* * *

Hermione,

Potter and fiancee are off to somewhere out of London. Potter said "private affair" - having nothing to do with me. I feel this has something to do with YOU.

Write back if they meet you? Please?

I WANT to believe that you are well; but what the hell is all this SECRECY about, then? I wanna know, too!

And how is it "good" that you are with George Weasley?

You're missing without a trace, period! Plus or minus that one-eared Weasel - immaterial!

Unlike Potter, I'm NOT relaxing!

Please be well, Hermione. I won't be able to handle otherwise…

Draco.

* * *

 _Your Reviews make me so happy, I can't even say! THANK YOU, people!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	11. ten

_We're back on track. I'm trying to finish **Conundrum** , the most, and working on that 'Quidditch-oneshot' that I'd mentioned sometime, in background._

 _Dear **General Crow,** you're an awesome person. Your reviews make me happy. Don't stifle your questioning; I like it._

 _Thanks for all the love, dear readers!_

* * *

 **ten**

* * *

Hermione,

Potter and fiancee came back; said their visit was a "couples' thing", regarding the wedding preparations. I don't buy that.

But, they ARE getting married, next month, for real.

Well, not a surprise, here, but I didn't have a clue.

Potter said you knew beforehand. Will you come back for the event?

Hermione, are you ACTUALLY on a vacation with George Weasley? Am I really being as paranoid as people are accusing me of being?

With that Weasel, I know for given that you're in a Magical Community.

Why are you ignoring my mails, then?

I miss you.

Draco.

* * *

 _Thoughts?_

 _xAishwarya!_


	12. eleven

**eleven**

* * *

Hermione,

I can't BELIEVE my mother! She's coaxed Astoria Greengrass into believing that I like her. Bloody gorgeous.

I told her to not force me into courting that twat, but mother won't take "any excuses", she said. I don't know what to tell her except "I like a witch." Or, "I like a witch who's off to a cosy vacation with her ex's brother."

Weaslette almost slapped me when I mocked your "quality time away from work", you know?

Is there some misinterpretation from my side?

Wait. You won't respond because you're busy ignoring me?

My bad, I forgot.

Draco.

* * *

 _Reviews are precious._

 _xAishwarya!_


	13. twelve

**_Ragityannie_** _, that was one HELLUVA misunderstanding that happened, there, with you! I'm still laughing! LOL!_

* * *

 **twelve**

* * *

Hermione,

Mother won't listen. She's sending me for a date with Greengrass. Tonight!

I'd planned us an ideal dinner; you and I. Of course, only if you would have accepted my proposal. That never happened, as we know.

I'm taking Astoria there, now.

Is that one-eared Weasel actually your "boyfriend", Hermione? I find it hard to stomach.

Weaslette keeps frequenting the Auror Office; "wedding preparations", and crap. Potter goes missing on occassions, too. Stupid romantics.

Weasleys came back today. I overheard Weaslette; there's a bloody "luncheon" happening at their place, soon.

Honestly. Can life get ANY worse for me?

Draco.

* * *

 _Early update, 'cause a busy day ahead._

 _xAishwarya!_


	14. thirteen

_Guess who's back from the dead?_

 _Yeah._

 _So..._

 _I was a messy show - acting five years too young from my age - when this broken computer of mine was fixed, about an hour ago. Well... that sums up the reason for my abstinence. Plus, I didn't have this precious document saved on Google Drive; nor did I have a spare computer system to put my Hard Drive in._

 _Now... this has been a rough month without my comp, [though I_ did _get into a college under English Majors, in the meanwhile.] and I had to resort to movies and Tumblr to spend my days while this machine was gettin' fixed. And I did a mini-diploma in all Marvel movies (leaving off X-Men, and Guardians of the Galaxy), and I've made a full-blown Sebastian Stan Trash of myself. So - Tom Felton has competition, now. *sighs at her petty life*_

* * *

 **thirteen**

* * *

Hermione,

I'm DEVASTATED.

Despite all the insults I threw at her, Astoria managed to snag a kiss out of me, yesterday. And all she told mother about our date was how "earth-shattering, an experience" had that sordid "kiss" been!

Like - of course, she'd say THAT, right? Manipulative cow.

Mother's practically gushing at my supposed interest in this shit!

Father's returning from Paris, three days from now. I really hope her obsession would dampen, by then.

Weaslette has invited me for the Weasley luncheon, this Sunday.

Mother wants me to take Astoria. Obviously, she does!

I'm about to DIE, Merlin!

Draco.

* * *

 _Needless to say, I'ma posting and getting done with this piece, ASAP._

 _PARDON MY GUILTY ASS, FELLAS!_

 _xAishwarya._


	15. fourteen

_Hey, all!_

 ** _General_** _ **Crow** , you won't need to, sweets, but send it off to Wiltshire, the Malfoy Manor, if you insist. Lu won't bury him elsewhere, hun. Thanks for reading, anyway!_

* * *

 **fourteen**

* * *

Hermione,

You remember that Joan Kingsman case we'd been on? Potter's discovered that Zabini's new father had a hand in the poisonous potions' overseas dealings that Kingsman did. Zabini's been staying over, since; his mother's being her usual pain in the ass.

Talking of mothers and pain in the ass - my OWN had brought Astoria Greengrass over at lunch. They're both off, shopping, as I write to you. I know what she's doing. She's implanting Greengrass in my life as cover-up for when she makes me court that cow.

And I need my friend, this time, not my crush.

Draco.

* * *

 _Draco's being a sarcastic bitch, right now, producing humor in adverse situations. But things'll get pretty angsty, pretty soon._

 _Leave a thought!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	16. fifteen

**fifteen**

* * *

Hermione,

Father preponed and arrived today, instead of the day after tomorrow.

But - WHAT A MAN HE IS!

He shut mother up when she began about her plans of sending Astoria with me to the Weasley luncheon, that is tomorrow!

Now, my only concern is surviving in a house full of… lemme count… ELEVEN Weasleys, one Potter, and their uncountable spawns.

Wait.

You're with one, too; make it TEN.

You remember how you helped me live through such afternoons? I'd kill for your company, right now, y'know?

And I'd gladly make it George Weasley's head that I rip off.

Draco.

* * *

 _...so, Molly + Arthur + four Weasley boys(except Fred & George) + Ginny + Fleur + Angelina + Audrey = 10 Weasleys. DAMN!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	17. sixteen

**sixteen**

* * *

Hermione,

I don't know HOW, but I've managed through that fiasco of a luncheon!

Arthur, Bill and wife, Percy and wife, Weaslette and Potter were good.

The point?

Molly was BITTER, your ex kept sneering at me all the while, while his Dragon-tamer brother worked on keeping their mother in check. And George's wife was sulking in her room - didn't make an appearance.

Molly thinks VERY filthy things about you and George Weasley. Said you're trying to woo him. Weaslette is not talking to her, hence.

Some secret cooking between you, Potter and Weaslette, isn't it?

I miss you.

Draco.

* * *

 _Reviews are gold!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	18. seventeen

_A throat full of swollen tonsils, a head full of mucus, and body temperature risen above 102°. Ask me how that feels?_ SUCKS. _Big time._

 _Anyway. I got this on Google Docs; file is safe-kept. I'm bed-ridden, today, expect the next within three hours. (When I'm thoroughly bored with_ Conundrum _, that is.)_

* * *

 **seventeen**

* * *

Hermione,

Shit's getting serious.

Molly Weasley visited me in the office, today, THREATENING me into telling her where you are. Potter saved me from her wand-point at almost the last moment. I owe him. FUCK.

Then, after she left (not before cursing the 'bitch' who 'is destroying my family, after she destroyed Ron's life'), I asked Potter where you ACTUALLY are but he said he didn't know.

The LIAR!

And, by the way, why didn't you EVER tell me you and Weasel had ended it badly? 'Peaceful separation because you didn't fit,' my ASS!

You come back and EXPLAIN!

Draco.

* * *

 _Things are about to get touching and angsty, in a bit. Well, as much 'touching and angsty' as this story is going to be. Which isn't much._

 _xo,_

 _Aishwarya!_


	19. eighteen

_Seventh cup of tea in two hours. Help me, God!_

* * *

 **eighteen**

* * *

Hermione,

Mother is fucking my life up. ROYALLY. And that little, Greengrass cow has nothing better to do than keeping herself available at Lady Malfoy's every beck and call.

Anyway.

Blaise told me, today - my BEST-FRIEND, and he tells me TODAY! - that he's been courting Daphne for about a year, now. Mother overhead, Merlin knows HOW!

Now I'm being sent on a double-date.

I wanna WEEP, Hermione, why am I in this mess?

I wanted to date YOU. But you had other business to handle, hadn't you? Like, destroying the Weasley family?

Okay, that was RUDE.

Unintentional, though. Apologies!

Draco.

* * *

 _There's another chapter updated, few hours back, if you're coming over just now._

 _xAishwarya!_


	20. nineteen

**_General Crow_** _, you and me both, hun. Though Draco's misery's about to worsen, so... *shrugs*. Thanks, by the way._

 _ **Nix Ginevra Black** , you've made my DAY by that statement!_

* * *

 **nineteen**

* * *

Hermione,

Astoria's not TOO bad, when she's not trying to climb me up like freaking hillside. Maybe that was Daph's influence. In fact, I'm SURE it was.

Blaise and Daph are REALLY in love. Too much mushy, if you ask me. Bet they're planning a settled future.

Talking of, Potter and fiancée announced, today, that they've preponed their wedding date to next week. Friday. Ten days from now.

Should I presume that you'll be back, by then?

Wishful thinking, I know.

I really, really miss you, y'know? This is the longest you've been away, ever since we became friends...

Draco.

* * *

 _And the angst begins!_

 _hugs &kisses,_

 _Aishwarya._


	21. twenty

_If it's of anyone's interest, my tumblr:_ **i-heart-hogwarts .** **tumblr .** **com** _-_ _remove the spaces, y_ _ou know the drill. If it doesn't work, search for this on Google:_ **MereWhispers tumblr**

 _And the username's because, well, I_ do _heart Hogwarts!_

* * *

 **twenty**

* * *

Hermione,

I'm gonna stop writing soon.

Not because I'm giving up, no. But because mother's gotten father convinced that I'm hung onto some "unrequited love", and that my only way out of this misery is my engagement to Astoria.

Not many are supporting my protests. Blaise is. He even got Pansy and Theo owling me (from their HONEYMOON, I mean), and made Daphne visit me.

Daph's a great friend. But - Astoria's her SISTER. And the little fool has, "fallen for me". Daphne's with mother on this one.

I'm gonna lose this fight.

If only you were here…

Miss you,

Draco.

* * *

 _Ouch!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	22. twenty-one

_Dear **Guest** , I very much _meant _'preponed', when I wrote the word. The wedding has been rescheduled to happen_ before _the originally planned date (which was about a month away, as I've mentioned in some earlier chapter). Come on, honey, have_ some _faith in me; don't_ completely _underestimate my english! And, about it_ being _a word, I guess you need to grab a dictionary, hun_ _. Thanks for stopping by, though! (:_

 ** _Nix Ginevra_** _ **Black** , that makes me wanna give you a kiss!_

* * *

 **twenty-one**

* * *

Hermione,

Weaslette visited the Manor. Gave wedding-invites to mother.

Mother lectured me, after that.

And I've lost the fight.

I'm going ring-shopping, tomorrow. Mother's to announce this engagement at Potter's pre-wedding gala, three days from now.

I've still got 'Merchants and Merchandise' safe, y'know? Still intending to gift it to you.

But, I won't be getting a chance to.

Y'know, I'd REALLY hoped for us; imagined all my loving gestures that'd make you feel beautiful - for every single time I've badmouthed you.

I know, we've had that conversation. But, STILL...

Until you'd say 'yes'. I'd hoped for that, too.

Draco.

* * *

 _Doesn't it pain?_

 _[Just so there's no confusion, Draco's talking about a 'yes' to being his GIRLFRIEND. Not wife.]_

 _xAishwarya!_


	23. twenty-two

_This story's hit **7K veiws**! A heartfelt THANK YOU to each and every person who has a contribution to this giant number!_

 _Hit my Tumblr if you wanna look at the screenshot I posted._

* * *

 **twenty-two**

* * *

Hermione,

The ring is a square-cut diamond, three-centimeters in size, in white gold. Mother chose the piece, while I imagined if YOU and I would have ever reached here, given a chance.

Angelina Weasley is five months pregnant. I didn't know. I bet YOU did, though. I don't get it, Hermione. Why would you do this to these people whom you've LOVED all your life?

What WAS that happened between you and Ron Weasley? What's made you so bitter?

Anyway. Among all this nuisance, something good: Blaise is gonna propose to Daphne when mother announces my engagement to Astoria.

Draco.

* * *

 _My tumblr: **i-heart-hogwarts . tumblr . com**_

 _xAishwarya!_


	24. twenty-three

**twenty-three**

* * *

Hermione,

This is probably my last letter to you. I'm writing this in bed, because sleeping isn't being easy, tonight.

Tomorrow is the day.

About that...

I'm not sure if I'm ever going to even SMILE at my "friend Hermione", after tomorrow. Its purpose would finish - I wouldn't have any hopes standing.

I've harbored this crush on you for years. Thought it was silly to not confess. But, my engagement is gonna be an evidence of how GOOD it is that I didn't, isn't it?

See? I've gotten my answer even without you giving it.

Regards, my friend!

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _Spoiler Alert: This_ is _the last letter. Real-time action ensues, next chapter on._

 _xAishwarya!_


	25. twenty-four

**twenty-four**

* * *

Hermione's hands _trembled_ as she kept the last letter away. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and brain was drawing a blank.

What was _wrong_ with this _fool_?

And how was she supposed to _rectify_ whatever _was_?

She knew, _of course_ , about the pre-wedding gala that Shacklebolt was organising for Harry, this evening - hardly _two hours_ , from now - at the Ministry. That _was_ why she'd Apparated directly back _here_!

Frantically, she ran back to the foyer. " _Martha_!" she yelled, hopping into her travelling boots. "I'm leaving! Please, don't wait around at dinner!"

Then, she Apparated off to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 _So... Thoughts?_

xAishwarya!


	26. twenty-five

_Been sleeping my ass off; it's a good illness-week!_

* * *

 **twenty-five**

* * *

Hermione could hear faint sounds of conversation emanating from, she presumed, the main sitting room, as she tiptoed around parts of the West Wing. Draco's wing.

Luckily, out of all the noises echoing about the manor, none seemed like they were coming from this part of the house. Hermione gained confidence in the fact that he was alone.

Taking a breath, she quietly covered the distance up to his bedroom as soon as she spotted it. Then, taking another, she tapped, lightly, against the intricately carved wood.

The gates swung open, however, and Hermione gasped at the sight awaiting her.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger alert!_

 _SPOLER ALERT: She's gasping in horror, here._

 _xAishwarya!_


	27. twenty-six

**_General Crow_** _, honey I'm SO GONNA ask: orange peels? a DUCK?! 4-inch, pink high heels? SEX?! **EXPLAIN**!_

 _So... you're either gonna love me, or you're gonna find this anti-climactic._

* * *

 **twenty-six**

* * *

Hermione snatched the bottle of firewhiskey from his hand, tossing it to the ground, to the pile of others, as she clutched Draco's jaw in her hand, looking into his blown, wide, _grey_ eyes.

"You stupid, brainless, conclusion-drawing, _drunken_ _idiot_!" she hissed, grimacing as she caught a whiff of alcohol on him.

"H - Her…" he slurred, blinking slowly. "You're… r - r - _real_?"

Hermione bit her lip. It seemed useless talking to him, right now. "You gonna remember any of this?"

He blinked, swaying slightly.

She nodded, gripping the back of his neck and tugging, planting her lips firmly over his.

* * *

 _Yay! Hermione reciprocates!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	28. twenty-seven

**twenty-seven**

* * *

Hermione had expected the howler Ginny'd sent her. She hadn't expected the one Blaise sent Draco. She knew _why_ , though.

Draco looked at her, shroudly, sipping at the tea she'd doused with hangover potion.

"I was in Australia," she began. "With George, as you know. It's a ritual of Ginny and mine. We go off to my parents, every year, with better, _advanced_ techniques of undoing memory charms."

She paused as he inhaled sharply.

"Why didn't you tell me? _Ever_?" he asked, quietly. _Too_ quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"You _should_ be," he spat.

Hermione nodded. _You've earned this_ , she chided herself.

* * *

 _This is the next morning, if it wasn't clear. And Blaise because he proposed Daph, last night, in the absence of his best friend._

 _Imma finishing this within a day. Buckle up!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	29. twenty-eight

_Antepenultimate, y'all._

* * *

 **twenty-eight**

* * *

"How long have you liked me?"

Draco stopped buttoning his shirt up, stiffening. "Not long _enough_ , apparently."

She flinched. He _really_ had forgotten about their kiss from last night.

"George was being a friend... because - "

"Ginny was busy with her wedding," he cut her. "Yes, I've heard that before."

She flinched, again.

"Ron was rushing me for marriage."

He scoffed. "What a _Weasley_ thing to do."

She took a breath. "You're an _exceptionally_ good drunk-kisser."

He choked on his breath, sputtering.

She walked up to him, hesitantly. "I'd have said _yes_ , you know."

And he was an _even_ better sober-kisser.

* * *

 _Now that I think about it, there's another chapter ending with a kiss. Ugh._

 _PS. 10K+ Veiws! GAH! I LOVE YOU, dear readers!_

 _xAishwarya!_


	30. twenty-nine

_The penultimate._

 ** _Nix Ginevra_** _ **Black** , I'm totally _floored _by that one, hun! Thank you!_

 _I hit **50** reviews, by the way. Yay!_

* * *

 **twenty-nine**

* * *

"It is _not_!"

"Mother's gonna go _ballistic_ , Hermione, it _is_ too late."

A knock sounded at the bedroom door. "If you're _done_ , your mother and I would like to see Miss Granger, Draco."

Hermione gasped, looking at Draco as he swore under his breath..

" _What_ \- was - _that_?"

"The wards, probably," he murmured, pulling at his hair as he paced.

"Are you…" She cleared her throat. " _You_ wouldn't rush me, would you?"

He looked incredulous; her heart sank. "I'm not _Weasley_ , Hermione. If mother tries to push us, we won't _date_!"

She walked out of his room, secretly smiling to herself.

* * *

 _She's talking about pushing for marriage, if that wasn't clear._

 _xAishwarya!_


	31. thrity

_Drumrolls!_

 _This is the **FINAL** , **LAST** chapter to this story. An **EPILOGUE** , right?_

 _So... I'd planned to give out the vote of thanks, and all of the explanations with this very installment. But then I changed my mind. Now, I'm gonna post an explanatory chapter-ish thingy, about a week later._

 _Okay? Okay._

* * *

 **thirty**

* * *

"Weaslette shouldn't have _lied_ that she didn't know about you, y'know? And shouldn't have owled the Weasleys, too. That _began_ all this chaos…"

Hermione shrugged, smiling at the redheaded bride. "She's extravagant, like that."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with mother's conditions?" he asked, abruptly.

"She's given us _three years_ , Draco. I'm more than okay," she repeated her recurring to this constant question of his.

Draco was squinting at her when she looked back at him.

She chuckled. "What?"

"How long have _you_ liked me?"

" _Long enough_?"

Grinning, she eagerly met his parted, moist, _expectant_ lips halfway. This was good.

* * *

 _This is Harry and Ginny's wedding, if wasn't clear._

 _xAishwarya!_


End file.
